Visions or Dreams
by Ruizue
Summary: Leiah Prophétie is tormented by the death of Cedric Diggory, feeling she could've prevented it if she hadn't made one big mistake. One which she will not make again.
1. Chapter 1

"you should go find her" the raven haired female says turning her back.

"I'm not leaving you here, you think I'm an idiot? you're going to get yourself killed" the blonde responds with a scowl grabbing her by the shoulder.

She turns her head towards him "you really think I'm that weak?" she questions lifting one eyebrow.

"I know you're not, but I know what you're planning, you wanna go like him. But I'm not letting you, you can't leave"

She takes his hand in hers "you know you would be better off with her, I'll just end up breaking you" Her green eyes staring deeply into his. She gives him a soft kiss on the lips and she lets go of his hands. "I'm sorry Draco"

When he opens his eyes she has disappeared.

….

(a few years earlier)

"I couldn't save him, no matter how much I tried… that day he didn't listen" a flashback of that day replays in her mind.

...

"Cedric, I'm talking seriously please don't go in there, I'm begging you" the raven haired girl says holding onto his shoulders.

"Look if this is about Cho, just tell me instead of doing this scene" he replies taking her hands off him.

"it's not that, I don't care if you choose her, just don't do the last challenge!" she shouts angrily.

"you don't care huh, it sure doesn't seem like that" he replies looking off in the distance.

"my feelings for you and this have nothing to do with each other, just listen to me" She pleas.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Cedric replies and starts to walk away, she grabs him by the hand and he looks back.

"if something bad happens in there, please just let Harry win, please" she says with worry in her eyes. Cedric smiles and puts his hand on her head.

"don't worry, I'll be fine" he winks at her before walking off.

...

"but I couldn't prevent anything, maybe just maybe if I didn't get romantically involved with him than he might've actually taken my words seriously"

"I had another dream, last night, of Draco Malfoy." She lets out a sigh, "it was scary, I saw him destroy himself little by little, and eventually having to kill Dumbledore, I saw the life leave our headmaster" She stops for a moment, "I suppose there is still time, for Draco looked a bit older than he is now" "I cannot make a mistake this time" she writes in big letters.

She closes her diary, locks it and puts it in her case. "everything will be different now in Hogwarts"

"and unfortunately, I think it's time for people to know who I am, my name is Leiah Prophétie"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her fifth year at this school the raven haired thinks as she waits for a nervous first year to move aside so she could pass.

Leiah boards the Hogwarts train going to the compartment closest to the back as she usually does as she walks she bumps shoulders with somebody, he is about to most probably send an insult when she turns around and he closes his mouth. "Malfoy I'm extremely sorry I was in a rush, forgive me" Leiah says with a worried look.

"It's fine, just don't do it again" he responds, she gives an embarrassed smile and turns around.

One thing Leiah Prophétie had in her favor was that most of the students respected her, she would rarely talk yet she would have an air of seriousness around her, many would only talk to her if they needed help with their studies, you would always see her alone and unlike some certain Granger girl she would hardly participate in class, but the teachers knew how great of a student she was.

She sighs as she sits down and looks out the window, she takes out a book to read, opens it but before she can even start her reading a loud noise interrupts, she looks up and sees the Weasley twins outside her compartment door with wide grins on their face, she glares at them 'til they notice.

"haha, sorry" George says with a happy grin pushing his brother to go back where they came from.

"who is she?" Leiah hears Fred ask his brother.

"She's in Ron's year, Ravenclaw" he responds, their voices fade as they leave. Leiah returns to her book and enjoys her time alone until the arrival to Hogwarts.

…..

During entrance ceremony at the Great Hall, Leiah notices the absence of Cedric Diggory, an absence far too great. "how are you feeling?" Luna asks her.

"I'm still assimilating it" Leiah replies. Though she didn't really like a lot of company Leiah did not mind Luna Lovegood's. They both stay silent as they wait for Dumbledore to speak.

He announces the change of two professors, one of the new ones being from the ministry. Which was not good news, especially considering what ¨the prophet¨ has been publishing. Dumbledore was no liar, and neither was Harry, she had seen for herself how Cedric died and she saw how Voldemort returned.

After having dinner, she goes to the home room of Ravenclaw, many from her house look at her with pity or worry, she didn't want any of it. They knew that last year was the most talkative they had seen her, after forming a friendship with Cedric.

She closes herself in her room and goes to sleep. Again she dreams of Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore's death, she feels somebody else there but before she can find out she wakes up. Luna is next to her bed.

"you were having a nightmare… you kept repeating Draco, Drac-" Leiah quickly gets up and covers Luna's mouth.

She removes her hand, and adjusts her hair, while the white-haired girl looks at her with confusion. "Don't mention this to anybody, okay?" Leiah says looking to make sure nobody else woke up.

Luna nods and asks "why were you dreaming him?"

Leiah sits back down on her bed, she couldn't lie to Luna, "I dreamt something bad happened to him" she answers.

"like when…." Luna says not finishing the sentence.

Leiah responds with a nod, but quickly corrects herself "not exactly the same but still it wasn't something good" "we should go back to sleep, and well this never happened okay? Especially the part where I was repeating his name" she says with embarrassment.

"don't worry I won't say a thing" Luna responds with a smile, and they both go back to sleep.

….

The next day it was soon discovered that the school year would be much worse than she initially thought. Dolores Umbridge was rapidly becoming the first person Leiah truly despised. This wasn't teaching, this was basically making them weak. Harry was just given detention for saying the truth, she would've said something but how would it help him telling them that she can she visions, they would only tag her as a liar also.

After classes finish for the day she storms to the potions classroom, how can a person be so cynical, this was a total offense to education, theory is but only a part, one of the most important aspects is the practice, but no the ministry thinks we would use it against them. This was a whole bunch of …

"Professor Snape, I need your help with something" Leiah says entering the classroom, leaving her thoughts aside.

"Must I remind you of something called greeting or knocking, Miss Prophétie?" he replies in a stern voice.

Leiah gives a small bow and responds "I'm sorry professor, as you might know by some other students our new DADA teacher has changed the subject to see in this school year, leaving it at only the basics"

"yes I have heard"

"I was wondering if you could possibly lend me some books or of the sort, so that I can study properly"

Professor Snape sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "you know very well miss that I don't have the authority to this…" he says and gets up from his chair, he heads to his case and takes out a few books. He puts them on the desk, takes out a piece of paper from his robes and writes something down.

He walks over to her gives her the books and the piece of paper "Instead of being so invested in DADA you should put some more effort into potions" he says crossing his arms. Leiah notices at least three potion books listed down, but others being of defense against the dark arts subjects.

"yes professor, and thank you" Leiah responds with a smile, she turns to go out.

"You will assume full responsibility and punishment if any one of them get confiscated" He warns her.

"I understand professor" she says as she exits.


	3. Chapter 3

On her way back up, she happens to see Malfoy with his two henchmen most probably going to their House Room, Leiah was not very fond of Crabbe and Goyle they reminded her of those twins in alice in wonderland except more gross. She gives a soft smile to Malfoy, he notices and glances down at the amount of books she's holding, he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

"yes, Malfoy?" she asks stopping her walk to tilt her head.

He seems a bit surprised that she talked to him, "Those sure are a lot of books, when did they change the library to the dungeons?" Draco asks with a smirk, his comment earns snickers from Crabbe and Goyle.

Leiah glares at them and they immediately stop, "I was interested in doing extra studying in potions" she answers to the blondes' question.

He lets out a laugh "you don't need that, you're one of the best in class" he responds.

"it's never too bad to do a small review of things" she responds.

"you're just like that mudblood from gryffindor, head always in a book" Draco says with a smirk.

Leiah glares at him, Draco seems to reflect on his words "I didn't mean it like that, I meant" he tries to explain.

"No, you're completely right, I'm just like her, I may not be a muggle born but I am a direct half blood, you might as well consider me a blood traitor also, since I do live with muggles when I'm not here" She responds storming off.

…

"hello Leiah" Luna says as the raven haired enters Ravenclaws Home Room, but she just keeps walking up to her room "the nargles must've taken something from her" Luna says to herself and resumes to what she was doing.

"stupid, arrogant little brit, why should I even try to help him" Leiah screams into her pillow. After taking out her frustration with her unfortunate pillow, she turns to look at the books spread out at the foot of her bed. "luckily nobody is here right now" she mumbles to herself she moves the drawer located next to her bed a little to the left and pulls a bit of the wallpaper revealing an opening; small yet big enough to put the books she had just received.

After hiding the books in a safe spot, Leiah proceeds to go to the library to retrieve the books professor Snape recommended, she puts her hand in her pocket to take out the list only to notice it isn't there anymore. Where did she drop it? She first goes to her room and looks all over. Nothing.

"Hello Luna, umm did you per chance see any loose paper around her with a list" she asks the girl with white hair in the home room.

Luna shakes her head, "do you think the nargles took it?" she asks.

"no, but thanks anyway Luna" she replies walking out rapidly, to the only other place she could've dropped it.

"not here" Leiah mumbles surrendering in her search for the paper.

"lost something?" a voice says behind her. She turns around to see no other than Draco Malfoy, holding a paper in his hand.

"can you hand that back please?" Leiah asks holding back the urge to glare at him.

"you told me you were studying potions; these here are books for defense against the dark arts" he responds with a serious look on his face.

"it is not your business what I study in my free time, Malfoy" she responds. ¨Malfoy¨ Draco hated the way she would say his last name as if mocking him.

"look I'm sorry if before it seemed like I was insinuating you were a mudblood" he mumbles barely audible.

"I don't care if you specifically called ¨me¨ a mudblood, it's the fact that you use it, that irritates me" Leiah responds this time not hiding her glare.

"don't look at me like that…" he mumbles. But her green eyes stay glued to him. "okay, I'll stop it, just don't be like that with me" he blurts out exasperated.

Leiah stares at him surprised, "since when does the all mighty lord Malfoy care about how I am with him?" she exaggerates.

Draco responds with a glare at her mocking "I've always wanted to talk to you, but you always ignore everybody, last year you started talking but out of all people it had to be Diggory" he says kicking an imaginary rock.

Leiah thinks something but she doesn't dare say it. "I do not want to talk about Cedric right now" she responds enveloping her hands around her arms.

"is it true you two were, you know…?" He asks.

The raven haired girl reminisces an old memory:

In the library the girl reads a book paying attention to every detail, entranced in her own world studying every little thing always brought her joy she couldn't find anywhere else. Someone sits next to her, distracting her from her favorite hobby.

"Hello, I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory" the boy smiles extending his hand to greet her.

"I know who you are, is there something you need?" the girl responds coldly leaving his hand in the air. The young man awkwardly brings his hand back.

"well, I was just wondering why you here by yourself"

"is there something wrong with that?" she responds with a glare to him.

Cedric stares at her for more than a few seconds with a smile on his face, this causes the girl to feel uncomfortable. She turns to her book to hide her embarrassment.

"what are you reading?" he asks leaning to look.

"Divination and prophecies for beginners" she mumbles, surprisingly he's able to hear what she says.

"so you like that kinda stuff?"

"not really, doesn't really make any sense but whatever its knowledge" Leiah answers shrugging.

"a true ravenclaw, huh" Cedric replies smiling, which was something that seemed somewhat contagious to the young girl at the moment, for she did the same.

…..

"No, we were not a couple, he had Cho remember?" Leiah responds coming back to reality.

"oh…" is all Draco says. The raven haired let's out an exasperated sigh.

"I said I didn't want to talk about that, will you please just give me the list?" she says starting to lose her patience.

Draco takes a step back as she tries to snatch the paper from his hands. "you could get in trouble if Umbridge finds out you're studying DADA on your own"

"That is my problem Malfoy" The girl responds giving a second attempt at snatching the paper, but fails again.

"seriously if some—" Draco's sentence is cut short as he sees Leiah suddenly move back putting a hand on her forehead. "are you okay?" he tries to hold her so she doesn't fall.

She does not respond, only holds her head. "what's wrong?" Draco asks with worry in his voice.

Leiah feels the world spin, and strong pounding against her brain. Her sight blurs and darkens.

Again that vision, he falls and…Draco runs, he runs down a hall. But he stops all of a sudden he turns around and says something she can't hear, but his lips pronounced her name.

"Leiah, Leiah can you hear me?" Draco's words are the first things she hears as the world comes back to normal.

She nods slowly, and goes back on her two feet. "are you okay?" Draco asks once again.

"I am now" Leiah responds, and then grins "especially since I have this" she lifts her hand with the paper in it.

"when did you— was that just a trick?" Draco says checking his pockets.

"maybe" Leiah smiles walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks pass, and the situation at Hogwarts has worsened. The ministry has practically taken over. I don't dare show the books I got in public. I've studied under my covers in my room, thankfully Luna hasn't said anything to our other roommates about my midnight studying.

I have seen Draco a few times but I have tried to avoid him, I still haven't figured out some way to help him. Meanwhile professor Umbridge is doing whatever she can to get something on the professors and to make everybody's life miserable.

I get out class preparing to head to my room, when suddenly I see everybody going in one direction in a hurry. I spot a familiar blond head in the crowd. I manage to get through to talk to him "what is going on?" I ask him.

"our fortune telling teacher is getting dismissed" Draco replies making quotations marks with his hands.

"professor Trelawny?" I ask surprised, he nods as we follow the crowd.

"so this is what it takes for you to talk to me?" he asks with a grin.

I roll my eyes "this is seriously not the time to talk about this, I'm sorry okay, I've been busy"

"I can imagine" he says widening his grin, I know what he's talking about but decide to ignore him as we come to a stop and I try to see what's going on through the crowd. Draco nudges me in the arm and motions to go to another spot of the courtyard. I follow him and finally can see clearly what's happening.

Professor Mcgonagall is hugging a sobbing and broken down professor Trelawny, though she may not have taught me personally, I still feel sorry for her being thrown out like this. This woman from the ministry has seriously gone too far. My thoughts are interrupted as the Dumbledore makes his way over. He orders professor Mcgonagall to escort professor Trelawny back in.

He tells the ministry woman that she may have the right to dismiss the professors but not to ban them from school grounds.

She responds with "not for long".

Dumbledore then starts to make his leave and sends us back to classes. At the corner of my eye I see someone rushing through the crowd, it looks like Harry. He must not have it easy, I heard from Luna about him being a bit on his own recently.

"got a crush on Potter or something?" Draco's voice startles me feeling it so close to my ear. I look up at him and glare. I decide to start walking.

"why would I like Potter?" I question the blonde's reasoning, as he follows behind him.

"well you were just staring at him, and you wouldn't be the first I mean that m-…" he responds cutting himself short.

"that what?" I dare him to say as I turn my head to look at him.

He clears his throat "that girl from gryffindor seems to have a thing for him"

"I really doubt that, but anyway answering to your question. No, just because I was staring at him doesn't mean I like him, for example I watch you every day and don't-…." I reply but stop as I notice I dug my own grave.

"oh, so it's perfectly fine watching me but not talking to me, huh" Draco says now walking by my side and shooting me one of his mischievous grins.

He notices my silence and lets out a smile of victory, I scold myself for having such a loose tongue, and respond "we should get going or we'll be late for our next class" as I hurry up my pace.

…..

I look out the window of the common room, the snow falls ever so delicately and everything is covered in white. You know there is something underneath it but you cannot possibly see what by just looking…

"are you coming?" Luna interrupts my thoughts.

"where?" I ask in complete confusion.

"the place they told us to keep a secret, remember that they wanted to talk about something important" Luna whispers.

"oh, that… I'm sorry Luna but well you know I have my books, so well I might study while you're gone" I reply.

"okay then, I'll see you later then Leiah"

I nod and watch her walk off. I might as well keep my promise and do some studying especially now since all my roommates are out.

…..

When I hear my roommate's comeback I decide to take a rest from studying and make my way towards the library. To my surprise when I enter I see Draco reading at the table by himself.

"where did you leave your henchmen?" I ask from behind; I smile at his startled jump.

"henchmen?" he furrows his eyebrows at me in confusion, "oh, I left them behind in the common room, it's not like they're always with me" he responds adjusting his tie.

"yet most of the time they are" I sit next to him, "what are you reading Malfoy?" I ask trying to see the book cover. He turns it over for me to see. "Defensive strategies in Quidditch, really?" I say giving him a look.

"what? Is there something wrong with it?" he asks.

"not really, but I would believe you already know quite enough of Quidditch"

"well, it's always good to have some extra knowledge" Draco responds with a shrug.

"it's strange to hear you say that"

"why?" he says, I let out a smile.

"Just because…". We continue talking 'til a bit later.

…

The next day, there is yet another rule on the wall in Hogwarts.

"All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled."

So somehow that ministry woman found out that they are planning something. This does not look good. But anyway it's not my problem, right?

I try to push aside the thought of what Cedric would say to me about that. Maybe if he were here things would be easier. "But he's not" my mind says.

I hold on tighter to the books against my chest and continue with my day.

...

The days pass peacefully at least for me. I noticed how Luna and some others from Ravenclaw would sneak out, but I did not ask her about it.

Everything was quite fine, until after DADA class Umbridge ordered me to stay. She motions for me to follow her into her office.

"take a seat" she says as she sits in her own and folds her hands on the desk.

I stay silent and comply.

"I have noticed you are a very quiet and studious student my dear, have you noticed any unusual behavior in your fellow classmates or perhaps heard anything?" she asks, taking a sip of tea.

"no, I have not" I respond trying to seem as neutral as possible. She returns a stern look.

"I see, I have been informed about some certain books missing in the library, do you have any knowledge on that?" She asks with a fake smile painted on her face. She knew, she absolutely knew. I should've known that getting those books was too easy, dammit.

"I'm sorry but I do not know…" I respond trying my best to seem as innocent as possible.

"I'm sorry too, you may go back to your classes" she replies, and I walk out not sure if she took the act or not. But I'm obviously not trusting anyone again for help, I'm getting rid of those books as soon as I can. And Malfoy if I found out it was you who gave me in I swear you will pay.


End file.
